


Odesta Prompt Fanfics

by allysonkgirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, hunger games movies - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysonkgirl/pseuds/allysonkgirl
Summary: I take requests on all kinds of platforms to write about my favorite ship ,odesta , which is Finnick and Annie. Most of these should be one shots , you check them out.





	1. Chapter 1

(Please don't judge , my first fanfic  
My name is Annie Cresta and this is my story. The doctors said it would be best to write it down so that I could divulge every feeling out on the paper. Finnick of course liked this idea he could read my inner most thoughts, basically have me in his hands. I'll start with my family. I was born 2nd youngest child of 6 kids. I had older brothers and sisters named Arabella,Aqua,Logan, and Percy .  
my one soul little brother who will hold my heart tell the end of time is Casper. Casper looked nothing like me. He had a head full of black curls,striking blue eyes, and the cresta pale skin. He was the sweetest and funniest person you would ever meet. My parents were wonderful. They were my picture of true love . You could see it in there eyes every step they took, every look convey it. Love was something undeniable,worthy,glorious, and sweet. I always wanted it though I never thought I could get it. I guess you could say my life was bliss in district 4 but that would soon change. I will never forget the day it all went down the drain , the reaping. Our escort the 'lovely' Cora Sutherland came roaring down the streets of 4 with her voice booming it's usual elegance and her purple hair gleaming in the wind. She dressed in a number completely made out of starfish no doubt caught by a fisherman here. I was 15 ,and used to this schedule. my mother had forced me to were this aquatic green dress that was cover in lace. She had done my hair up in a half up half down twist. It was funny how she had taken the extra care that day to make me beautiful like an knew what was coming. But none of us knew what was coming and no one could stop it. I got in line with the other 15 year olds from my districts and waited through the Capitol Propaganda video although I'm not sure why they show it. There is no other alternative to the Capitol. Cora's bright smile could be scene approaching the stage all the way in 12. Her voice rang out in lace elegance. "I think we all know what a treat this is. Know for our tributes. Ladies first." She walked over to the bowl in slow motion my heart beating with her steps. I was frozen in the thought of staring up at the stage until her booming voice came with,"Annie Cresta."  
i walked slowly up my legs basically turned into jello . Everyone told me there goodbyes as I made my way up and I will never forget the feeling. The air smacked my face and for once I wanted it to stay to promise me that it would keep me safe like my daddy had always did. "Any volunteers ?" She asked her eyes picking out who would be good and who would die like a monster. You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet, but Cora always knew how to please a crowd. She went to pick the boy but I was. Already checked out playing out scenarios and problems in my head. I hated the idea of inflicting pain on anyone. How could anyone be so evil as to do such a thing. I was to be a tribute and although I did not want to. I needed to be a victor.


	2. Mag's birthday Cake for Starlight Odesta

Finnick had suggested it long before the idea could have crawled up my back and come to my mind . " Let's bake a cake," he had said with a magical teasing grin that could only come from my Finn. I knew there was something mischievous behind that smile of his but who would deny a goof ball practically glowing when he asked you to bake something as if it were an adventure of the century. So, I gave in a large smile taking over my thinly pressed lips and we were off. Finnick slowly pulled his arm from the small of my back to a bag of flower. After he poured it almost all the way into a tiny bowl that one would use for breakfast , I realized why he seemed so animated about this. The great Finnick Odair had never made a cake in his life or if he had he long since forgot. Mag's was getting older in year and although most of the time it went unaddressed, neither finnick or I could deny the fact that she was family even if their was no genetic or marital bond between us. Finnick had , apparently , racked his large brain for something he deemed amazing for her day this year . Laughter coursed through my body and escaped in my mouth. "Finnick, honey," I started doing my best not to sound as amused as I was," We have to measure it before we could use it to bake the cake. It could smash in our faces or burn completely in the oven-." My sentence was cut short when the smirking face that belonged to a certain someone reaching into the powdered mess ,that was now gooey from the water we had been using, and threw it into my face with a resounding thud. "I always said that my Annie was as sweet as a cake and now I can surely proof it," He teased with utter adoration in his eyes." Though I must make you promise not to let anyone lick you." This elicited an eyeroll from me and suddenly I got an idea . My tiny pale fingers pulled on the chocolate frosting taking a few small dots of it and rubbing it on his cheek. "Mabye you're the sweet one." It went on like this for hours and only seemed to increase in volume and intensity as it went on. Some people may have been angry or yelled and screamed about their clothing or hair but for two people in love that have to live with the death toll they have created there could have been no better escape. I had a carton of eggs that I started to throw at him as he continued to pour milk and flower down my green dress. There would be no retreating into my mind now , no crying or screaming either. All food fighting ceased when he dropped his weapons and came to my side. His hands took the small of my back and his lips claimed my own tasting vaguely of eggs and icy but completely of finnick. We kissed for what felt like hours and a mere minutes rolled into one until he pulled away placing something metal and cold on my nose.A spoon. "Really?" I asked after a few minutes though a smile took my face completely. He tapped the object a few tsking on his way over to the mangled lopsided mess of a cake on the stove top. It looked like something from outer space with a top so lopsided it could have been the bottom. The color had somehow come out to be purple and scattered with piece of cracked egg shells. With a flick of his wrist, the cake was occupying the stove rising and rising like it's very life depended on it. It was then that my spoon fell and finnick Odair thought that everything that ever existed is funny. "Annie Cresta, my anglefish, will you cook with me everyday?" Dinner was interesting in the least. Mags walked into to us in fresh clothes holding each other at arms length. Finnick was whispering stories in my ear that he knew would make me giggle like when the turtle stole his hat. Occasionally, he would punctuate his sentences with tiny pecks to my head and hair that were draped over his shoulder. She wordlessly looked us over smiling as if she were cupid herself and had strung us together. We sometimes could forget our pain and this, this was one of those times. I wish I had my camera ready as dinner finished and Mags laid eyes on her cake.


	3. anything fluffy

Ever since I've known Finnick odair , he has had internal alarm clock. He woke up with the sun every morning and seemed perfectly fine with such an ungodly hour. Which is why I was surprised as I unclosed my green eyes and were met with tan eyelids instead of his own bright orbs. The day was even late as evident to how much of the sun's cursed rays came through the window. I usually woke up to his silk lips on my forehead and a quite ' Ann, it's time to wake up. Don't make me miss your smile more then I already do.' There was none of that today although he was smiling in his sleep. The sight made my heart leap from its cage in my bone structure for Finnick odair smiling in his sleep meant a Finnick who wasn't plagued by the demons of his past. My loves hair was in disarray like he had run his hands through it. One tiny strand had decided to lay straight as a board across his forehead and it tickled me as I sat there. Giggles shook my small frame for in the morning they were hard to make out . He stirred at this and I had to bite my own lip to stop. This was such a rare and happy sight I wouldn't ruin it for anything. With a slight peck to his cheek, I attempted to get up and start breakfast for I had been sitting there far too long. His hands were like a boa constrictor and forced me back into his warm chest . This time my efforts failed and with the speed of a thousand suns small kisses peppered my face and finished their tour on my lips. " why were you laughing, my love?" He mused voice still clearly laced with sleep. " I'm not sure , but I do know one thing , Finnick odair is adorable when he sleeps." Finnick's face contorted in humor but he hid it well with a shocked expression. "Finnick odair is not adorable , he's sexy anything but adorable. Puppies are adorable." This mock outrage was funnier then they hair that determined to stay out of place and I giggled claiming his lips in my own. His final words had the meeting of our lips lasting longer then originally envisioned," did you really think I'd let you leave me that easily?" Breakfast could wait while I cuddled with the man I love.  
(Sorry if this is terrible, it's my second one and I tried my best whoever you are. I hope you like this!)


	4. you're my breath

Annie cresta couldn't believe the way finnick looked at her . It was like she was the most precious jewel that he had found and needed to protect but at the same time was a warring tiger strong enough to stand on its own. But Annie knew better . Finnick would never agree to what everyone else thought that she was a mad girl who could barely wake up in the morning and greet the world. He insisted that she wasn't mad or crazy but a beautiful mind forced to see horrifying things . This was ,apparently, the way beautiful minds worked . As much as she protested, Annie had recently related it to Finnick's image of himself . Finnick sometimes needed to be reminded that he wasn't just some piece to be bought and traded at will. He felt dirty when she tried to kiss him or hug him . Annie would sit with him and do all she could in order to make him see how beautiful and majestic he really was. What they did meant nothing even though it was evil and disgusting. Finnick was innocent. His hand pulled her from her thoughts before she could have completed another string of them. The feeling of his calloused lengthy fingers drumming gently on the side of her kneck was like the thumping of her own heartbeat though it was like a world erupted in her heart and stomach. "Penny for your thoughts?" He mused into her ear. His blonde hair looking even brighter as a toothless smile complimented her lips. The sweet voice of his faltered in a slightly worried warble . Finn could read his Annie like the back of his hand. She melted into him a large smile coating her lips. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. You see me scream and scratch myself or have an episode. You've seen me in the hunger games , you know how weak and unloveable I am but you stay and you treat me like the air you breathe ," Annie sufficed to say . Green orbs burrowing into the ones she had gotten so so used to seeing every minute of every day. His hands tightened around her and then laxed as her lips pressed to the end of her neck . " don't you know Annie , you are the air I breathe. Without you I would be drowning without a life raft or anything to save me. You keep me from depression , the least I could do is to treat you with what your worth."


	5. The look of the girl

Finnick odair was too preoccupied to sleep and tonight it wasn't from terror or nightmares, but the beautiful girl draped in his arms. Annie Cresta was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. The curve of her nose was enough to make the skin on the back of his neck stand on edge and goosebumps to appear down his arms. Those reactions weren't of lust. Finnick had seen lust but as many people his mouth had touched, Finnick had never seen the kind of love that seemed to radiate off of her. There were many things miss cresta was that no one else could be. He had just gotten her back from the clutches of that horrible snake called snow. Even before he saw her condition, Finnick had felt rage bubbling in him. The kind of rage that would force a man to walk straight into the capitol and fight tell all the villains were gone no matter what. Though Finnick distilled it easily knowing how much worse it would be for the girl with fifteen freckles dotting up and down her nose. Sleep made annie peaceful in a way that he had never seen while waking. It was as if an angel had come to earth and lay draped across him . A white sheet wrapped the women he loved like a shield protecting her from sleep. Politics used to make his blood run could but sitting there, Finnick odair knew politics was the only thing that kept his angel breathing next to him. If snow wanted to play, Finnick would play. and the odds wouldn't be in President's Snows favor.


	6. The phone call

Finnick odair. That name elicited a reaction from anyone no matter who they were. Some turned their nose in disgust and spoke in hushed whispers of his worthlessness as a man who exists only in sheets. [they couldn't be more wrong.] Some would peer over him with orbs filled with the deadly sin of lust only burrowing further and further into their intoxicated souls. Others saw him as a nuisance that could easily twist a rebellion to prick snow's finger like the long winding thorns of his signature roses. The rest thought he was nothing more then something people found good looking that four's greatest victor was nothing but an air headed pretty boy. Neither I or Mags are on this list. Our eyes swell with happiness at the breath he takes. Finnick's laughter rings like bells in our ears. We see him for what he really is not a piece of meat to indulge upon but a man who is near perfect with the happiness of the sun in his green orbs . We're the only ones who hinge upon his every word just to know him better. We are the only ones who feel his absence like a knife in our side, but [worst of all] Mags and I our the only ones who see the evil in what is happening to him. The only ones who see snow as the viper he is wrapping around finnick's chest and sucking his life's blood from his heart. The man I love is still able to smile still through this and show us the utter love and affection that we don't even deserve. I really feel this revelation as I lay in bed feeling the side of the bed he usually inhabits . The cold empty feeling without his arms makes me shiver in the warmth of my bed. I imagine there hands on him and I feel sick. The rainbow colors of the capitol arching their long nails down Finnick's back, his flinching making it clear he doesn't want this attention but his smile so good at it's lie that the women thinks she is eliciting love or lust from him. Finnick was a good actor from his many years of experience . Sometimes , he would even try to fool me to only spare me from the pain of seeing him in utter turmoil/devastation/pain.I last only a few minutes in this thought. Pacing proves that sleep is lost to me just like he is. Reading, Painting,Writing,and Thinking with hold my time until I can't take it anymore. The tears fall from my eyes before they give warning and I go to the phone in the corner of our home. The traces of the room scream the very touch of his name from the many poems I find scattered across the house or the slight turn of a picture he had picked up before going to the capitol. It was quite funny to think about the world's obsession with Finnick Odair, but I understood it completely. He had done all of this to stop my mind from slipping into a fake world. A world I had created to deal with the one that I live in. The world that keeps him from my touch and my love at this very moment. The button's are familiar to my rugged hands and I will him to answer as it touches my ear. "Hello," Finn announces laced with sleep and I choke a tiny sob. I feel like a child who is missing their father but much more pathetic. Finn's face is so easy to imagine as being awake reaches his eyes as fast as the worry for me. "Annie," he started as I struggle to stay present. Usually, his voice is enough to still the terror waking in my conscious . "Annie Cresta , Annie Cresta, Annie Cresta, have ever told you how much I love you? Your okay and everything is okay , I'll make sure of that." Finnick continues whispering on with compliments and reassurance . It takes a few minutes before I can respond and his voice is laced with more and more worry that he struggles to hide. Finnick doesn't know whats happening in Four and he's not down the street or next door to come to my rescue. " Finnick, the weather is warmer then usual. Do you think we could take a walk when you get back? I hate going on my own and Mag's insists that she knows the very sand misses our smiling faces." I ask cheerily but the waver in my voice proves how broken I really am. My giggle causes him to laugh and soon we are two idiots wrapped in our separate blankets laughing at relatively nothing. We our giddy children forgetting the walls of death and pain around us. "I'm sure she's right, but I doubt the sand misses you as much as I do annie. " The laughter starts again at how corny he is though my heart soars at his love. Finnick has probably just had one of the worst things a person can do done to him and he spends one of his only free moments loving and worrying about me. It hurts and a part of me is angry but another part is like a bird soaring from his crazy amazing love for me.


	7. Finnick survives with his son

I hadn't seen Annie in months . The idiot who pulled me from my bloody trap that should have killed me, lord it should have killed me, had the idea and the rest of the committee agreed. She was still 'mad' they had said and not knowing how long I was going to live or the quality of my life . Annie wasn't mad she just had to deal with the demons thrust upon her in her own way . It made me fight harder. The ugly scar that ran down have off my body didn't even bother me anymore. I didn't care if I was pretty boy Finnick or mangled Finnick I had to see her smiling face. It took days and months but I finally made it. I was dressed like nothing like myself for drawing attention could cause uproars in the piece. I didn't care not after everything that happened. The driver was wordless besides asking me where I would like to be dropped off. The victor's village elicited a strong shocked reaction from him but he continued to drive. As I made it out, a tiny piece of curly red hair caught my eye and I ran to it with open arms. Annie was alive and infront of me . " Annie !" I all but yelled the word coming out like a man's dying wish. Her head turned as if she were a demon in a horror moving believing it just her imagination but when my lips touched her's it was all the proof she needed. Annie all but dragged me into our former home were a baby that looked to be about seven months old was fast asleep. Confusion gripped me like a boa constrictor on its prey. " it's our son, Noah Finn odair." Tears welled in my eyes as I picked my baby boy and gently cradled to him to my chest. " it was all worth it for you to know a world were everyone you love can be seen the next day with a smile on their faces. I love you, there's no limit to how much I love you."


	8. For Finnicko-loves-annie- The first time odesta meets Annie is wearing red

When you look at a tribute most people would imagine that the first word that would come to mind would be pity or sorrow but looking at Annie the only thing I could say was beautiful. How the Capitol managed to get someone with the most beautiful face and soul I had ever encountered was unknown to me but how far the Capitol could reach had long since stopped to shock me. It was like they knew. Like they knew that they would pick out a beautiful red head with green eyes and a button nose is who dared to to ask if I needed anything as I sat down already giving up on her . A soul that smiled at the fly buzzing around her food as the nincompoop next to her tried to kill it with his pair hands. Annie Cresta was the one uncorrupted thing I have encountered since my own games and I had unclean hands to shake her's with. It was almost ironic that she was wearing red. Most people associate such a color with something passionate or horrific, but with Annie it only seemed to increase the word beautiful playing over and over in the brain of a man who was supposed to live as if his name were synonymous with that very word. Blood ravaged my every sleeping and waking moment. I have to bare the consequences and thoughts of a murder even if I was forced to it. Blood and anger , they occupy my life more then such a word ever could. So why in district 4 would Annie cresta ever mean beautiful? Because it oozed off of her as she walked ,talked, and smiled. Because someone who should be enraged throwing things or cursing for being chosen for this. Annie cresta sat in front of me her pale skin glowing, her bright green eyes sparking, and her smile dazzling the sun had put it there for support. The champagne dress she wore only made her look more like a beautiful soul trapped in the hell that was the world. " I think we have a chance this year, Annie , my dear, I want us to work exclusively together."


End file.
